L'histoire de Danseflamme
by Passiflore
Summary: L'histoire de la naissance d'une druidesse et son long chemin au travers des  évènements du monde de Warcraft entre la guerre des anciens jusqu'à Cataclysme. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît  pour les fautes et n'hésitez pas à me donner  votre avis.
1. Chapter 1

Au plus secret du Mont Hyjal, sous les ramures immenses des arbres millenaires, se niche une petite maison. De jeunes elfes de la nuit jouent devant sous les rayons bienveillant d'Elune; leurs chansons résonnent parfois et l'astre argenté et lumineux semble briller de plus belle à chacun de leurs éclats de rire.

Melonúnor le druide sortit pour sa patrouille habituelle. Chacun leur tour les druides de leur petite communauté faisaient le tour du calme vallon ou étaient éduqués les tous jeunes elfes le temps qu'ils soient capables de rejoindre le reste du clan. Le temps qu'ils apprennent à dicerner la magie des pouvoir que leurs confère Elune et la nature de cette magie si dangereuse qui souille tout ce qu'elle touche.

Il contempla sur le pas de la porte les enfants qui avaient arreté leurs jeu à son apparition.

-« nunor nunor emmène nous avec toi ce soir! S'il te plaîs regarde il fais si clair on te perdra pas s'il te plaïs nunor... »

Il s'efforça de cacher le sourire amusé devant la nichée qui se pressait devant lui tels des chatons emmelés les uns aux autres, chacun essayant de se placer devant les autres, leurs grands yeux brillants plein de l'espoir d'être le chanceux qui sera choisi pour accompagner leur idole.

« Non mes enfants, je ne le peu ôt vous serez capable de me suivre mais pour le moment vous devez continuer à vous exercer. Soyez attentifs aux leçons de vos maîtres et si vous vous appliquez bien nous irons tous ensembles, un jour. »

- « Et maintenant » dit-il en passant « il est temps d'aller vous reposer, il fera bientôt jour et vos yeux ne sont pas encore prêts à supporter la lumière du jour ».

Et sur ces mots il se métamorphosa en corbeau et s'envola disparaissant rapidement parmis les frondaisons environnantes.

Ils restèrent longtemps à tenter de l'apercevoir se faufiler adroitement entre les branches, mais il était déjà bien loin.

Melonúnor volait très haut, si haut qu'il ne voyait presque plus la cime des arbres pourtant vertigineux de sa chère forêt. Il aimait voler ainsi presque sans agiter ses ailes, se laissant porter par les courants d'air, baignant dans la lumière de leur déesse bien aimé.

Ramené plus bas par un courant frais il descendit en larges cercles paresseux et scruta les dunes de sable noir qui bordaient la baie d'Auberdine, longeant cette longue plage; il s'amusa à voler au ras des flots, lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Au début il pensa que c'était un tout jeune tigre dent de sabres, comme les bois sombres en abritaient souvent en cette période de l'année. Mais les faibles cris reprirent à un rythme qui n'étaient pas ceux d'un feulement. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui le poussa sans même en avoir conscience et il se posa à l'orée de la forêt, au ras de la plage. Il scruta les abords mais ne vis rien. Il se changea en panthère, afin de mieux voir dans la pénombre, tournant ses oreilles en tous sens . Il commença à se diriger en direction des vagissements. Un nouveau né! Comment etait ce possible? Un nouveau né elfe à peine emergé de sa forme de feu follet?

Malgrès ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à repérer l'origine des pleurs, gêné par les échos des hautes falaises qui dominaient la forêt. Il envisageait de contacter des gardes à Auberdine pour l'aider dans ses recherches lorsqu'un rayon d'Elune tomba un peu plus loin vers un groupe de rochers, et il se dirigea vers ce point, remerciant mentalement la déesse de l'aider .En approchant il discerna une lueur dansante. Des flammes. Sans doute un campement de chasseurs.

Il courrait à présent, ses pattes ne produisant absolument aucun bruit sur l'épais humus. Il se figea soudain à l'orée d'une petite caverne eclairée par un feu de camp. Là, posé dans un creux de roche, un bébé elfe de la nuit stoppa ses pleurs pour le regarder avec d'immenses yeux argentés, une courte frange de cheveux blancs dépassant un peu du linge qui l'emmaillotait fermement. Un panier à coté contenait des langes et une sorte d'amulette gravée des initiales N+I . Il regarda rêveusement le bébé en se demandant qui avait disparu récemment...Il savait qu'un feu follet ne devenait un bébé que si une personne perdait la vie précocement. Il n'avait appris la mort de personne récemment...


	2. Chapter 2

Il réfléchissait agenouillé devant le petit être qui le rgardait en faisant des bulles. Son visage etait animé par la lueur dansante des flammes et un grand sourire apparut sur le minuscule visage.

- « Tu aimes les flammes qui dansent? »

Un petit cris heureu sembla lui répondre que oui. Il se souvint d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu dans sa jeunesse et il se mit à lui fredonner en prenant le petit paquet dans ses bras.

-« Une petite flamme  
>Un éclat de lumière<br>Fragile et solitaire  
>Perdu dans l'univers<p>

Une petite flamme  
>Qui vacille parfois<br>Dans le triste et le froid  
>Mais qui ne s'éteind pas<p>

Elle me disait mon rêve à moi  
>C'est chanter le feu de mon âme<br>Et embraser ce que je vois  
>Moi je voudrais devenir flamme<p>

Devenir une flamme  
>Brûler par tous les temps<br>Et répondre en dansant  
>Aux colères du vent<p>

Etre un jour une flamme  
>Légère comme une aile<br>Et semer dans le ciel  
>Des milliers d'éteincelles<p>

N'être plus qu'une flamme  
>Une flamme qui danse<br>Obstinée dans l'enfance  
>N'être qu'incandescence<p>

N'être plus qu'une flamme  
>N'être qu'une poussière<br>D'étoile qui éclaire  
>A des années-lumière<p>

Une petite flamme  
>Qui chante l'éphémère<br>Un éclat de lumière  
>Dansant dans l'univers »<p>

Le petit elfe s'était endormit et il le déposa doucement dans le panier en murmurant:

- « Dors bien petit danse flamme je suis avec toi maintenant. »

Puis son précieux panier dans les bras il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Auberdine. De la il partit vers Darnassus et présenta l'enfant au temple d'Elune. Là, il s'avéra que l'enfant etait une petite fille. Il pensait que puisque la déesse avait permis de la retrouver rapidement elle était destinée à devenir une prêtresse. Mais la soeur qui l'examina la lui rendit avec un sourire:

- « Non mon ami, celle la est une druide vous devrez l'élever avec les votres. Mais Elune la gardera. »

Melonúnor repartit donc vers le bosque des Druides, le coeur heureux car déjà il s'était attaché à la petite fille.

- « Alors petite Danse flamme, tu es une toute petite druidesse? Danseflamme la druide... »

Il s'éloigna rêvant déjà à la voie qu'elle choisirait les endroits cachés qu'il devrait lui faire visiter...


	3. Chapter 3

Les années passèrent et la petite Danseflamme grandissait, la prunelle des yeux de Melonúnor, son bonheur et sa plus grande fierté. Elle n'était encore agée que d'environs 300 ans mais déjà elle maîtrisait la voie des soins et commençait à apprendre celle de la griffe et de l'ours.

Ses facilités pour apprendre et les compliments de ses differents maîtres lui attirèrent l'attention des plus hauts parmis leur peuple. Et ce fut Malfurion lui même qui lui enseigna les rituels pour qu'un jour elle puisse se reposer dans le rêve d'Emeraude lorsqu'elle serait si ancienne elle aussi qu'elle aspirerait au repos.

Sa soif d'apprendre toujours plus la poussa à se faufiler dans presque tous les laboratoires et temples de Darnassus et elle restait la dans un coin à écouter tous ces differents savoirs passionants.

Elle y passait tellement de temps qu'elle finissait toujours par s'y endormir.

Ce fut Illidan qui souvent la ramenait à Melonùnor lorsqu'elle s'endormait chez lui. Et nombreux furent les elfes qui en ce temps, regardèrent stupéfait le grand sorcier sombre aux yeux dorés portant dans ses bras une petite fille elfe endormie, toujours silencieux.

Car ceux qui parlaient de Illidan, le jumeau de Malfurion, pensait à un elfe réservé, brillant et ambitieux. Mais pas vraiment comme un adepte des enfants.

Oh il avait courru dans les bois comme tous les enfants elfes, il avait eu des amis de son age, d'ailleurs Tyrande se souvenait encore des nombreuses fois ou il lui avait tiré les nattes ou encore lorsqu'adolescents il n'avait qu'a regarde une de leurs amies pour qu'elle le suive n'importe ou en forêt. Mais désormais, il restait concentré sur ses recherches, ses expériences magiques.

Pourtant, même si le bruit l'agaçait il ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire lorsque la petite elfe commençait à leur raconter ses aventures, mimant ses gestes et désireuse de prouver sa valeur. Il la regardait parfois d'un regard pensif, de loin.

Melonùnor lui appris l'histoire des Kaldorei, pourquoi eux vivent dans les forets tandis que leurs freres et soeurs continuent de vivre dans les villes somptueuses bâties par leurs ancêtres communs.

Il ne lui avait pas caché son histoire, comment il l'avait trouvée. Mais elle avait continué à l'appeler Père et c'était vers lui qu'elle courait lorsqu'elle réussissait un nouveau sort, vers lui qu'elle courrait montrer ses découvertes. Elle etait pleine de vie, de bonne humeur et véritablement tout le clan l'avait adoptée. Un seul sourire et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lui pardonner ses bêtises ou celle de ses petits camarades.


	4. Chapter 4

Un jour Danseflamme arriva dans leur maison et trouva son père anormalement pâle et prostré.

- « Père? Père? Qu'as tu? Es tu blessé? »

Il la regarda d'un air atterré, cherchant les lui annoncer l'horreur qui s'abattait sur le monde ? Il pris une grande inspiration laissant encore une derniere seconde leur monde en paix et elle encore insouciante...Ma fille...que vas tu devenir?

Et alors, il lui apprit l'incroyable et horrible nouvelle: Les bien nés, leurs frères et soeurs dominés par le pouvoir de la magie ont créé un portail, trompés par le perfide Sargeras, le seigneur de la Légion Ardente, qui leur à promit plus de pouvoir et un monde merveilleux.

Par ce portail, la légion ardente est en train de déverser des milliers de monstres, avec pour but de drainer la puissance du Puits d'éternité et à détruire la civilisation des Kaldorei.

- « Nous ne comptons plus les morts ma fille... et nous allons devoir combattre. Déjà les frères Stormrage rassemblent les volontaires, avec Tyrande et Lord Kur'talos entre autres. Nous les druides allons participer. ». La voyant se lever d'un bond il l'interrompit:

- « ma fille te voici adolescente, je sais que tu es aussi capable que moi mais je voudrais que tu restes , prends soin des petits en mon absence. Peu resteront pour eux et ils auront besoin d'aide. Ety puis je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Tu n'imagines pas la violence et la cruauté de ces monstres qui arrivent. Ils souillent tout ce qu'ils touchent... »acheva t il avec un frisson glacé. »

- « Père comment peu tu me demander cela alors que tous mes amis y seront? C'est aussi mon devoir père »

- « Danse s'il te plaîs pour UNE fois fais ce que je te demande...D'ailleurs j'ai une mission pour toi. »

Elle se calma un peu et il reprit :

- « J'ai besoin que tu apporte un objet pour moi au sanctuaire de Cenarius. »

le regard de Danseflamme se mit à briller et il soupira, soulagé d'avoir trouvé la seule raison qui pouvait empêcher sa fille de foncer se battre.

Danseflamme avait toujours eu le béguin pour le demi dieu, et il ne comptait plus les fois ou elle avait soupiré en contemplant Elune dans le ciel lorsqu'elle avait croisé au hasard de ses explorations au plus profond des forêts.

Il se souvint du jour ou forte du culot des enfants, elle avait chanté pour Cenariusla chanson de la petite flamme . Ce dernier avait été ému de sa ferveur et l'avait serrée contre lui . Avec une bise sur la joue il lui avait offert un anneau tressé de sa chevelure. Cet anneau lui permettrait de se téléporter à l'un de ses sanctuaires préférés pour venir le voir quand elle le voudrait. Elle était rentrée avec un air estatique et avait farouchement refusé de se laver la joue pendant des jours. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses amies pretendirent qu'elle sentait mauvais qu'elle se décida à se laver aussi cette joue.

- « Quand dois je partir père? »

La voix de Danseflamme le ramena au présent et il lui répondit:

- « Aussitôt que tu sera prête. As tu encore cet anneau que Cenarius t'as offert ? »

- « Bien sur! » répondit-elle d'un air indigné en montrant l'anneau passé à la chaine de son amulette.

Il sourit à sa réaction, envahi de tendresse. Comme elle avait grandit, en si peu de temps...Son coeur se serra un peu à l'idée que peut- être bientôt il ne serait plus là pour l'aider à grandir. Qui prendra soin d'elle après?

- « Puisse Elune continuer de la proteger après ma disparition. Et si mon heure n'est pas encore venue, qu'elle soit sauve lorsque je la retrouverais, ma fille. » pensa-t-il en la voyant sauter partout pour remplir une sacoche du nécéssaire pour sa route.

Elle ne fut pas longue et se transforma en guépard et fila sur le chemin après l'avoir serré bien fort contre elle. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de ne pas se douter que l'avenir ne serait pas heureux et que de nombreux freres et soeurs trouveraient la mort pendant cette bataille à venir. Mas la jeunesse est optimiste et ne pouvant imaginer une chose aussi terrible arriver à son père, elle galopait sur les chemins de terre, sous les arbres, heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de revoir une fois encore son idole.


End file.
